We Meet Again
by Forgotten Sanity
Summary: Rhiannon Cross is a Nightworld witch with a bad attitude. Xander Fern is a vampire with ties in Circle Daybreak. They have met before, but back then Rhiannon had been a werewolf...
1. Trial

"Come on Rhiannon, you are not giving me one hundred percent here" Oh how Rhiannon hated that cold drawling voice that plagued her every single hellish day. When would this torment end!

"I am and you'll get no more out of me, Veryn" she snapped, closing misty green eyes as the pain kicked in once more, flaring across her slender shoulders and down her arched back. Oh joy of joys.

"Try harder or you'll feel more pain" the icy monotony responded once more.

"Ok ok" the female gasped as she put her full weight and strength into pushing against the thick steel door riddled with sharp spikes. This was her task for the day; to open this door so she could get out and go home. That was the thing she kept in her mind so she could focus on better things... like the tub of Ben And Jerry's icecream waiting for her.

Rhiannon gave one more push and the door creaked open slightly. Not wide enough, but it was a start. Veryn would keep her there all night if he had to; that was how keen on his task the merciless vampire was. And that was what annoyed the witch the most. She could move that door with a simple thought but oh no, she had to work on her body and mental strength instead of using her powers! Evil gits...

"Very nice, Rhiannon. Now harder or you spend the night in here"

_For the love of the darkness..._ she thought, setting her back against the cold steel and shoving with all of her might. _Move, damn you!_

Sweat trickled down her flawlessly pale skin, setting a certain heavy quality into the crimson waves that cascaded around her back and shoulders.

"One more and we can both go home"

_I cant wait for the day I am free of this training so I can kick your scummy, worthless a- _

The door swung open, making Rhiannon lose her balance and stumbled forward a step.

"Good. Tomorrow we will find something that actually requires skill" came the frosty notes of her taskmaster's voice as he walked past her and went off into the darkness

"Snob" she muttered, striding off home so she could study for her test the following morning.

That was Rhiannon Cross for you; Nightworld witch by night, student at Saint Luke's High School by day.

Fighting and fractions all in the space of 24 hours. Joy of bloody joys...


	2. Do I Know You?

Xander allowed himself a small smile as he strode down the welcoming drive of his new school. He had moved from Ireland recently and had already joined a 'club'.

Intense blue eyes scanned the surrounding white buildings for signs of intelligent or supernatural life. Either would be a blessing. Xander was not the human he appeared to be; the soft lips hid sharp fangs, the baggy jeans and white t-shirt conceiling the secret locked in his heart. Xander Mcgreggor was a vampire in Circle Daybreak and was proud of it.

He was attending the school simply to pass time between training sessions and fights. It calmed him, seeing as it was all far too easy. he wouldn't ever class himself as very clever, but his grades did the talking for him. He hated that.

Xander was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he got the shock of his life when he collided with something which he sent crashign to the ground.

That 'thing' was Rhiannon "Hey, watch where you're going" she snapped as she sat up on the ground, rubbing her sore head. She looked up into the male's eyes and her anger died away. Did she...

"Do i know you" she quizzed, getting to her feet and brushing dust off her dark cropped jeans and black button-up shirt.

"I was about to ask the same thing. I'm not sure, but it feels liek we met before" Xander shrugged, lookign at her oddly. There was somethign odd about her he could not quite put his finger on...

"Mind reader" she smirked, her previous good mood returning to her. Now then, if only she could figure out what made her feel the need to learn more about him... "Are you new here"

"Yeah, just moved a week ago" he nodded, giving her one of his half-smiles that people could never tell if he was being nice or laughing at them.

"I only came here a year ago. It gets better but the food gets worse, if it is at all possible after the salmanella and chips we had last week" she giggled, something she very rarely did. What was wrong with her!

Xander had to laugh to "Xander McGreggor, by the way" he smirked, holding out hsi hand to her.

"Rhiannon Cross" she introduced, shaking his hand.

A shock ran through the pair of them like electricity.

"You're a witch" Xander said without thinking

"You're a vampire" Rhiannon gasped a second later.


	3. Twisted Fate

They just started at each other for moment after agonising moment

"But, how can this be right" Xander gasped, still very much in shock "I was supposed to be the only Daybreaker at this school" This made no sense to him.

It made perfect sense to Rhiannon, who grinned knowingly "You are the only Daybreaker here, vampire" She was dying to come right out and say it. But no, she would wait. Any moment now he would get it and those lines of confusion upon his brow would fade. Any moment...

"You're with the Nightworld"

_Ah, there we go _she thought, feeling mild exasperation _Not as dumb as you look_

"Thanks alot" he grumbled then froze, staring at her "How did you do that! Your lips never moved"

_Oh no..._ "That's because I didnt speak. I was thinking and you hacked into my mind" Rhiannon sounded furious. How dare he violate her privacy like that? But wait, he wasn't a witch so how could he have done that? Oh this was not happening! It couldn't be happening! Why was he inside her mind!

_Rhiannon, I'm inside your head for a reason_

_I dont understand... _the witch understood perfectly but she did not dare to speak the aweful word that filled her fragile heart with dread.

_And you called me stupid? Rhiannon, we're Soulmates!_

Rhiannon groaned, flopping down onto the soft grass and closing her eyes. This was so not happening! how could her Soulmate be one of them? How could he be a traitor to the Nightworld. Fate really was cruel. She could have been given any Soulmate, anyone at all. But she had to be pair with a Daybreaker!


End file.
